Sumire Arimiya
Sumire Arimiya (有宮すみれ'' Arimiya Sumire'') is the current wife of the late Kamoshige Arimiya & the current head of the Arimiya Family after Kamoshige's death. Episode 1 When Kamoshige Arimiya was alive, Sumire and the other women Kamoshige had were rape, abused & molested by him. Ever since Kamoshige died, she has all the power in the Arimiya Family & might become his next successor, but she only wanted to inherit Kamoshige's hidden inheritance inside his safe box. Before Kamoshige died, he change the PIN number to his safe box, Sumrie thinks that her step-daughters; Misora Arimiya, Chisato Arimiya & Shion Arimiya might know something about the PIN number. Sumire ask Katori Tatsuya (a secretary hired by Kamoshige) to rape her step-daughters in order to get information out of them, she then explains to Katori to don't rape them by force but make them submitted to him. Sumire is positive that Katori would do a fine job making her step-daughters his. Episode 2 discusses about the inheritance and her step-daughters (Episode 2). ]] After Katori Tatsuya gathers information from the girls & the maid by raping them for pleasure, he later becomes possessed by Kamoshige Arimiya's spirit where he sees memories of Kamoshige's past and what he did to Sumire and his step-daughters. Katori saw a vision where Kamoshige molest Shion and change the PIN number to "Cherry Blossoms by the embankment" by looking at Shion's cherry blossom shape bruise. When Katori reported to Sumire that he discover what the PIN number is, she thanks him and ask him what would he like in return for helping her. Katori stated he doesn't want any money,and suddenly approaches her with a smirk on his face. Sumire gets scared and remembers Kamoshige used to smirk the same way when he's ready to rape her. Sumire quickly gets up to run away but trips. (who is possessed by Kamoshige Arimiya's spirit) suddenly approaches her in Episode 2. ]]Katori grabs her by the leg and explains to her that he knows that Kamoshige used to abuse her and she loves it. Sumire denies it, then Katori proceeds to have oral sex and sexual intercourse with Sumire, she begs him to stop but eventually she starts loving it. Afterwards, Sumire feels aroused again and begins to have oral sex with him again as Katori smiles and says that "He has all the women now.". Several months later, Katori becomes the new successor & has been named "The Second Coming of Kamoshige". Sumire and her step-daughters became Katori's sex slaves, where they are being rape, abuse & molested by him just like what Kamoshige did to them and the girls relieves their nightmares once again. Trivia *The name '''Sumire '''means "violet" (すみれ). *Out of all the females, Sumire is the only female who has very large breasts. *Sumire is shown to be smoking a cigarette, indicating that she is a smoker (as seen in Episode 1 and Episode 2). *Lot of people don't approve of Sumire becoming the new successor or gaining power over the Arimiya Family. *Sumire calls her step-daughters her "daughters", even though she is not their biological mother. **Misora Arimiya, Chisato Arimiya and Shion Arimiya addresses Sumire as "Mother", even though Sumire is not their biological mother. *It seems like Misora doesn't like Sumire as Misora called Sumire a "Bitch". *Just like all the women Kamoshige Arimiya had, Sumire probably married him so she can inherit his money. **It seems like Sumire is jealous of her step-daughters as she doesn't want them to inherit the money, which is probably why she sent Katori Tatsuya to rape them. Gallery Capture 4.jpg|Sumire's appearance in the hentai Capture 5.JPG|Sumire wearing a black kimono at her her husband's funeral in the game Arimiya Family.JPG|Sumire and her step-daughters at Kamoshige's funeral (Episode 1) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-23h29m27s186.png|Sumire smoking a cigarette (Episode 1) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-18h29m00s64.png|Sumire playing pool (Episode 1) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-22h46m19s71.png|Sumire in a towel after her bath (Episode 2) Arimiya Family.png|Sumire with her step-daughters in the game Main.jpg|Sumire with her step-daughters in the second wallpaper Category:Characters Category:Female Characters